Songfics de parejas de bleach
by Draco Fuijimoto
Summary: el titulo dice de que es
1. Capitulo 1:Escudo de luna

**Aquí les va mi segundo songfic es de la canción mooshield el temas de Ulquiorra sobre su relación con Orihime.**

"**Escudo de la luna"**

Estaba Ulquiorra en el cuarto donde Orihime se queda (ya mamo aizen XD)en las noches mientras tanto el la veía fijamente mientras dormía y este no dejaba de preguntarse porque ella creía en algo tan estúpido como el corazón mientras tanto esta empezó a despertar de su sueño donde recordaba como era vivir en Karakura.

-que pasa mujer-dijo Ulquiorra en su tono frio.

-nada-dijo somnolienta-voy a hacer de comer para los dos-dijo con su típica sonrisa dirigiéndose al espada.

-recuerda que yo no necesito comer-devolvió Ulquiorra.

-entonces porque siempre te la comes-dijo Orihime haciendo pucheros.

-porque sabes que a mi no me gusta que las cosas se desperdicien –regreso el pelinegro-además cuanto mas piensas quedarte en las noches ya hace 3 meses sellaron a aizen-cuestiono el Cifer.

-porque no mes has respondido esa pregunta que te hice- dijo Orihime.

_Flash back._

_Ahí estaba Ishida mal herido siendo cuidado por Ichigo y Orihime curando a Ulquiorra (ella lo empezó a curar antes de que este se deshiciera)._

_-porque me ayudas mujer-dijo Ulquiorra._

_-porque ya entendiste el significado del corazón y no te dejare morir-dijo Orihime preocupada_

_Pasaron varios días después de eso el cuarto escuadrón curo a los espadas que no eran malos Grimmjow, Halibel, Coyote, Ulquiorra y Neliel. _

_Ya todos se iban exceptuando a Ulquiorra y a Orihime cuando este se dio cuenta esta no se fue dijo-porque no te fuiste-cuestiono el espada._

_-respóndeme que es el corazón para ti-dijo Orihime esperanzada._

_-nada-dijo de forma tajante y fría. _

_-pero pero-dijo Orihime mientras Ulquiorra abria una garganta y la llevaba Karakura._

_Pero el problema era que esta regresaba a diario a hacerle las misma pregunta y el siempre le decía y hacia lo mismo hasta que después de un mes este se canso y la dejo ahí en las noches._

_Fin del flashback._

-vamos dime que significa-pregunto Orihime.

-significa nada-dijo Ulquiorra con ese tono tan frio que lo caracteriza

-vamos dime por favor –dijo Orihime aun mas ilusionada que una niña pequeña

-aun sigues con esas estupideces mujer- dijo el espada en tono enojado.

Lo último que vio fue a una Orihime llorando y diciendo-Ulquiorra-kun baka-dijo saliendo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

El se sentía raro sentía como si al verla le doliera pero donde-en mi corazón no esas son estupideces humanas-pensó el no sabia porque pero salió corriendo detrás de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y en un rincón de las noches escucho-porque es así-dijo Orihime sollozando .

-porque me persigue un pasado tortuoso Orihime-dijo Ulquiorra-te lo diré si deseas-dijo en un tono un poco mas triste de lo normal.

-esta bien si tu quieres-dijo la fémina limpiándose las lagrimas.

Probado en edades sombrías, camino por el mismo suelo  
Recolectando tragedias todavía  
Ambiciones vacías en una mente vacía  
Llevaron mi cruz a la colina

-Yo nací como humano el 1 de diciembre (como dice en el databook) de 1930 (9 años antes de la segunda guerra) en Alemania en un pueblo pequeño y pacifico mi infancia fue muy normal yo ayudaba a mi padre, madre y hermana mayor eremos muy felices hasta que cumplí 9 años en ese año se desato la segunda guerra mundial primero nos despojaron de nuestras tierras nos llevaron a un campo de concentración porque éramos judíos pero yo seguía feliz porque esta con mi familia grave error primero mataron a mi padre por robar comida para alimentarnos y mi madre por intentar ayudarle pero mi hermano salió lastimada por protegerme de que me azotaran con unos palos a ella la dejaron invalida pero ella siempre me decía-dale gracias adiós ya que estas vivo-esa tonta siempre me decía eso-decía Ulquiorra soltando unas lagrimas esto sorprendió a Orihime la cual también estaba llorando-lo siento trate de consolarte y te hice llorar-dijo Ulquiorra-no sigue-dijo Orihime llorando pero muy determinada.

-ya semanas después seguía sonriendo porque así me decía mi hermana-si dejas de sonreír yo llorare Ulquio-chan-esa tonta siempre con lo mismo bueno un día salí a recoger los cuerpos de los demás y entonces la escuche gritar yo salí corriendo hacia donde ella estaba sin tirar la pala que traía y encontré su ropa rasgada en el suelo y a tres soldados abusando de ella yo no dije nada solo los golpee en la cabeza hasta que los tres murieron pero mi hermana estaba muerta tal parece que la torturaron antes de abusarla entonces yo sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos y me di cuenta de que no servía de nada rezarle a dios ya que si el existiera no habría dejado que le hicieran eso a ella (como ya ven soy ateo) luego me encarcelaron me dejaron sin agua ni alimento bueno sin el vaso de agua diario ni el pedazo de pan diario en vez de eso me azotaban y torturaban solo paro poder verme llorar pero mis lagrimas y todos mis sentimientos murieron con ella entonces a los 3 días decidieron terminarme solo un balzo basto para matarme pero eso nio termino ahí ya que mi espíritu se puedo ahí hasta hacerme hollow.

Y cómo codicio por la danza y el fuego  
Hasta el fondo de la nectarina, puesta de sol para beber  
Derrámame en el viento, enciende su fuego  
Para robar los colores, soy el escudo de la luna

Esperanza trizada se volvió mi guía  
Y pena y dolor mis amigos  
Un pacto de hermanos escrito con tinta de sangre  
Declaran mi silencioso final

Indefenso y muriendo bajo mundos de roca silenciosa  
Alcanzando el escudo de la luna que una vez sobre nosotros brilló

Indefenso y muriendo bajo mundos de roca silenciosa  
Alcanzando el escudo de la luna que una vez sobre nosotros brilló

-si yo creía que mis sentimientos habían muerto con ella-supiro-pero tu tu me hiciste ver que mi corazón mis sentimientos están en mi gracias Orihime-dijo el dándole un tierno abrazo.

Ella se sorprendió pero de repente sintió como el la tomaba de la cintura y la nucaa acerco su boca a su oído y sijo-me gustas mucho mujer-tu también-regreso Orihime.

Ellos sellaron su amor con un beso.

"**Fin"**

**Bueno voy a hacer una serie de songfics de parejas de bleach tales como ichixruki ulquioxhime(ya esta escrito obvio XD) yuroichi y byakuya(porque molan)karin y toshiro, gin y rangiku, tatsuki y renji y muchas mas solo que encuentre una canción indicada para cada uno **


	2. Capitulo 2:Soy como no soy

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo songfic de parejas de Bleach este es sobre Yoruichi y Byakuya será de la canción soy como no soy de el grupo duelo **_**lo escrito**__** de esta manera son pensamientos.**_

"**Soy como no soy"**

Ahí estaba nuestro noble preferido (bueno de las mujeres) sentado esperando en una banca –cuando llegaran se están retrasando- pensó eso durante unos 5 minutos luego unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-nii-sama!– grito la ya no tan enana ni plana Rukia.

-como estas Byakuya-dijo el ahora mas grande Ichigo.

-bien chicos-contesto cortésmente Byakuya-vamos ya a com-fue interrumpido Byakuya por una persona.

-hola pequeño Byakuya-bo-dijo Yoruichi.

-que hace ella aquí-dijo el pelinegro sobándose las venitas de la cabeza.

-bueno es que ella nos va a regalar boletos para la feria-dijo Ichigo.

-si solo lo iba a hacer si venia con nosotros-dijo Rukia un poco apenada.

-bueno no importa solo quiero vigilar que este idiota que tienes por novio no se pase de la raya-dijo Byakuya molesto.

-vamos déjalos pareces viejita-le regaño la pelimorada-déjalos ir solos-dijo Yoruichi arrastrándolo de un brazo hasta llegar a la feria-diviértanse chicos-le dijo Yoruichi a la joven pareja-pero no hagan cosas indebidas-sentencio Yoruichi muriéndose de la risa al ver sus rostros tan rojos cuan tomates.

-poporfavor no digas eso Yoruichi-dono-dijo Rukia roja cuan tomate.

-maldita chica gato- dijo Ichigo furioso.

-bueno cuídense-dijo Byakuya.

Los dos se fueron Yoruichi deshizo su agarre sobre Byakuya.

-bueno que quieres hacer – dijo en un tono provocativo.

-nada- respondió tajante.

-bueno Byakuyabo vamos a ver el espectáculo de animales exóticos- dijo Yoruichi rogando como un niña pequeña.

-está bien vamos- dijo Byakuya serio.

Ya en el sitio de del espectáculo de animales exóticos (**perdonen el nombre XD).**

-me da un bolis (así se le llama aquí en Mante al agua con sabor de fruta congelado y empaquetado) de uva por favor- dijo Yoruichi.

-aquí tiene señorita- dijo el joven de las nieves (el que vende bolis y helados).

-ves Byakuyabo el joven si me respeta- dijo en tono burlón.

-eso es porque no te conoce no quieres nada mas-dijo Byakuya con una venita hinchada.

-no- dijo la chica gato XD.

-ok a mí me da unas palomitas grandes y un agua de horchata (bebida típica en México)-pidió el pelinegro.

Ellos vieron desde pequeñas aves hasta los felinos mas grandes del mundo e incluso unos elefantes ya después de enseñar los animales que tenían empezó el espectáculo pero cuando iba a empezar lo bueno e Yoruichi se le acabo su bolis.

Tus palabras, tus manos y la forma en que me miras  
Cuando me hablas me atrapas, me ganas  
Y pierdo la batalla  
Porque soy como no soy.

-me das de tus palomitas- pidió en su típico tono (ver el anime para saberlo).

-te dije que si te compraba algo mas y dijiste no-dijo en tono coratante.

-vamos- dijo usando la técnica mortal de animalito pequeño regañado bajo la lluvia (la del gato con botas de shrek).

-está bien con tal de que te calles-dijo enojado –_no estúpido no digas eso-se dijo para sus adentros._

-gracias- dijo Yoruichi con una tierna sonrisa.

Luego de unos 5 minutos paso algo que les cambiaría la estancia en ese lugar ambos estaban agarrando y comiendo palomitas hasta que las manos de ambos se cruzaron esto se hubiera pasado por alto por cualquiera de los dos excepto que ambos se ruborizaron (no se maquillaron se sonrojaron **XD).**

_Que le pasa porque ella se pone así será que eso la incómoda no atrévete vamos - __**hazlo Byakuya tu**__**puedes- le dijo una voz **__–quien eres- pregunto Byakuya -__**soy yo no me digas que no recuerdas ni a tu madre Byaku-chan- dijo hisana(aquí es su madre) -**__mama- dijo Byakuya –__**vamos hijo hazlo ella siente lo mismo lo se hijo- dijo su progenitora –**__estas segura-dijo el pelinegro –__**si hijo hazlo-respondio.**_

Con las ganas de abrazarte de besarte y de decirte  
Lo que siento y lo intento y me arrepiento  
Y luego vuelvo decidido y no me atrevo  
Porque soy como no soy.

Él se empezó a acercar a ella; estas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza ¿esto es real? ¿Estará drogado? No no hazlo o si no te arrepentirás y ella empezó acercarse pero Byakuya se acobardo y dijo

Y me siento un estúpido  
Porque no puedo decirte que te amo  
A pesar de que te veo casi a diario  
No me atrevo a decirte.

- te huele la boca- dijo Byakuya pero justo al terminar la frase recibió una cara de inconformidad.

En la mente de Byakuya –auch no me pegues mama-dijo Byakuya como niñito regañado (golpeado XD) –es que eres muy tosco con las mujeres además a una mujer no se le dice eso y dime si le apestaba-dijo hisana -no mami fue puro cuento… que haces aquí mama en mi mente no se supone que estas muerta – pregunto o mas bien grito Byakuya -es que el rey espiritual me dio permiso de venir para ayudarte-dijo hisana como si eso fuera poca cosa –ok mami-respondió hijo anda ve y arregla todo es una orden-dijo hisana -ok-dijo Byakuya.

-oye Yoruichi tengo algo que decirte-dijo Byakuya.

-que quieres-dijo ella aun enojada.

-te quiero decir que que-decia o mas bien tartamudeaba.

Esto le parecía extraño a Yoruichi porque ella nunca lo había visto asi

-dime que es –dijo Yoruichi esperanzada de que sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro fueran correspondidos.

-no puedo decirlo- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba un tipo con una guitara y le dijo –te doy 3 mil pesos (moneda mexicana) por la guitarra-dijo enseñándole los tres billetes el sujeto ni respondió solo tomo el dinero y le dio la guitarra entonces Byakuya regreso donde la morena-entonces te cantare lo que no me atrevo a decirte.

Que me gustas, que hace tiempo  
Vives en mis pensamientos  
Que me muero por besarte  
Que te amo más que a nadie.

Que me gustas, que hace tiempo  
He esperado este momento  
De acercarme y confesarte  
Que amarte fue inevitable.

Mándame una señal si sientes como yo  
Sácame de este infierno por favor.

Yoruichi creía que estaba soñando ella no podía creer que el se le confesara y menos de esa manera tan tierna.

-si te amo Byakuya-dijo Yoruichi corriendo hacia donde estaba Byakuya con un beso el solo recibió el abrazo de ella el no sabía que hacer no fuera que no haya abrazado a otras mujeres antes si no que con ella era diferente el solo la empezó a abrazar fuerte y ambos se besaron al terminar el largo y tierno beso el dijo:

-este es tu primer beso cierto?- dijo de forma picara.

-si-dijo Yoruichi un poco avergonzada.

-bueno pues te enseñare- dijo Byakuya tomándola de la cintura y besándola.

En este justo momento la pareja IchiRuki iba llegando a donde estaban.

-vaya Byakuya fuiste el primero en decir que no hiciera nada atrevido y fuiste el primero en hacerlo-dijo Ichigo sonrojando a la otra pareja.

-ya cállate Kurosaki!-gritaron ambos propinándole un golpe a Ichigo dejándolo inconsciente.

-bueno Rukia llévalo a su casa nosotros volveremos luego iremos a cenar-dijo Byakuya.

Y ambos fueron caminando por la calle mientras la luna los alumbraba como si fuese una postal.

"**FIN"**


	3. Capitulo 3: Shiro Karin

**Bueno este es el capitulo 3 de el songfic es de la canción niña de reik como me lo sugirió un miembro anónimo será de Toshiro y Karin bueno esto es cuando ellos se conocen en el anime lo que cambie aquí fue que los otros tipos golpearon a todos los compañeros de Karin y los amarraron tipo bullyng versión super saiyan fase dios XD.**

Desde aquel momento en que te vi,  
no he dejado de pensar en ti...  
y aunque solo fue una vez,  
cai rendido a tus pies...

Ahí estaba el parado no más bien conmocionado al verla a ella no es que el simple hecho de conocer a una nueva mujer le hiciera eso sino el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente al verla es muy linda aunque esa mujer más bien dicho niña si esa niña era Karin Kurosaki pero de golpe recordó que ella venia hacia donde el estaba retomo la compostura.

-hoye te unirías a nosotros para poder ganarle a esos grandulones-pregunto la fémina.

-no me interesa- regreso cortante.

-vamos si no les ganamos en 7 dias ellos nos quitaran el campo y no podremos jugar- rogo Karin.

-no se estoy ocupado- dijo mientras se iba de ese lugar.

Y no se como acercarme a ti,  
preguntarte si quieres salir...  
empezarte a conquistar,  
hasta llegarte a enamorar...

El no sabia como preguntarle esto a Ichigo o si el se daría cuenta de lo que pretende no no tenia tiempo de contemplaciones debía hacerlo.

-hoye Kurosaki-dijo un poco inseguro.

-que pasa Toshiro- respondió el peli naranja.

-podría hacerte unas preguntas personales- dijo un poco rojo.

-esta bien pero que no sea sobre quien me gusta ok- sentencio Ichigo.

-¿tienes hermanos o hermanas pequeños?- pregunto el peli blanco.

-si Yuzu y Karin- respondio.

-describe a Yuzu- dijo el reporterito XD.

-ella tiene el pelo un poco largo de color marron claro le gusta cocinar, tejer y ver tele- respondio Ichigo.

-ahora a Karin-dijo evitando ruborizarse.

-ella tiene ojos negros y pelo negro corto le gustan los deportes en general pero sobre todo el futbol-respondio.

-ok gracias-dijo Toshiro mientras se iba de ese lugar.

Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
niña, donde andaras?  
en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad...

Así se llego el día del partido pero el no podía dejar de pensar en ella no sabia porque cada vez que se acordaba de ella se ponía feliz o tal vez su subordinada se le había dicho ya.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Ahí estaba Toshiro acostado en su sofá leyendo un libro pero el estaba sonriendo lo cual su subordinada Rangiku Matsumoto se dio cuenta y dijo:_

_-porque esta tan feliz taicho-pregunto su enérgica subordinada._

_-solo pienso en algo-dijo suspirando._

_-acaso no será una jovencita o si taicho-dijo muy alegre la fémina._

_-y que si eso fuera-respondió un poco rojo._

_-bueno es que parece enamorado- dijo carcajeándose la mujer._

_-Matsumoto!-grito el joven._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**__ . _

-hola Kurosaki que se te ofrece – dijo en su tono frio.

-jugarías conmigo futbol-dijo la chica algo apenada.

-porque- pregunto como si estuviera interesado.

-es que esos tipos tienen a mis compañeros y si no les gano ya no nos dejaran juagar y yo sola no puedo me ayudarías- dijo en tono rogador (no se si eso es un tono).

-esta bien-dijo.

Ya en el partido o mas bien dicho masacre para los grandulones que perdieron contra ellos justo después de eso el hollow ataco (paso justo como en el anime por eso no lo describiré) ella se lo agradeció invitándolo a comer a ramen… ya en el puesto de ramen.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme con esos tipos gracias a ti pudimos ganarles-dijo Karin muy emocionada.

-ok de nada- dijo Toshiro.

Y ya me quiero mirar,  
en esos ojos de mar,  
con los que tanto sueño...  
Solo dame, una señal...

Después de eso ellos se fueron caminando hacia la casa de los Kurosaki pero algo rondaba en sus mentes es muy lind si ambos se habían gustado mutuamente y ambos estaban sincronizados pensaban lo mismo y ambos pararon al ver varias parejas reunidas en el parque besándose los dos sin querer se tomaron de las manos lo cual hizo que se ruborizaran pero ninguno de los iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión se abrazaron y ambos empezaron a acercar sus cabezas para poder besarse pero entes de esto Toshiro se detuvo y dijo: -lo siento me gustas quería decirte esto pero no puedo forzarte a besarme lo siento soy un idiota-dijo esto dándose la vuelta. Pero ella lo tomo por el brazo y le dijo: -yo también te quiero tonto- cuando ella termino esta rase ambos e besaron esto dio una relación muy larga.

Ya meses después de esto llego la hora de la batalla de Karakura el solo se despidió de ella y ella le dijo que regresara que se lo prometiera y el solo sonrió y dijo: - claro que volveré que clase de hombre no le cumple una promesa a su novia. Al término de la batalla ella fue a buscarlo y lo vio muy malherido pero vivo pero también muy preocupado pero no por sus heridas si no por lastimar a esa persona que el quería como a una hermana. Al recuperarse el sentía que no tenia cara para presentarse frente a Karin ya que el pensaba que si no pudo salvar si mas bien herir a momo el temía que a ella le pasara lo mismo a ella asi pasaron 17 meses hasta que el estaba de nuevo en Karakura el estaba decidido a ver la y explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Ya terminadas todas las peleas contra los fullbringers el fue a buscarla a donde habían juntado a los humanos involucrados en esto el la vio pero el tenia miedo de que ella ya no lo quisiera.

-hola Karin-dijo el un poco cabizbajo.

Ella solo se enojo y le dio una cachetada el no hizo ni dijo nada solo lo acepto ella ya no lo quería pero antes de que el se fuera ella lo abrazo y beso y dijo:

-te he estado esperando-dijo llorando de alegría.

Quiero descubrir como eres tu,  
abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,  
con el tiempo tu sabras...  
que esto no fue casualidad...

-dime que soy para ti- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo-quiero que me lo digas

-mejor te lo cantare-al terminar esto recibió una guitarra por parte de sado (no pregunten).

Sueño con tenerte junto a mi  
ya veras que yo te hare feliz,  
solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar...

Niña, en mi mente estas,  
y no te puedo olvidar,  
todo el tiempo pensando en ti y  
no te puedo encontrar...  
niña, donde andaras?  
en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma,  
eres toda mi felicidad...

¡Te amo! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo todos los demás presentes solo los pasaron por alto excepto Ichigo que ya iba lanzarle un getsuga tensho Rukia lo detuvo con un golpe de su funda y lo llevo a su casa.

"**FIN"**


End file.
